


Love Is Death

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses





	Love Is Death

I come to her room near dawn, seeping in as a mist and watching her sleep. Her womanly figure is beautiful, and I take form, then trace the line of her hip through the blankets.

_I am the Count, the Prince, the legend, I should not have to follow order and hide myself. The night should be mine to rule, and death should fall where I will it. Yet they will not allow that._

She looks up at me from the bed, her long blonde hair falling back. The long white nightdress makes her look so vulnerable. I can tell she is beginning to suspect that something is wrong. When I trace a line down her neck, she flinches.

_I have hated my master's family for over one hundred years. I served them in bitterness, in spite, in chains. They tore into my body because they could. I was a monster before they claimed me but there is little left but monstrosity now._

"What are you--"

I bite into her throat to keep more words from coming. She struggles, claws at me, and I laugh as I allow her to. The longer this takes, the happier I will be. I scratch lines down her belly with claws, bite her with dog mouths and muffle her screams with my hands.

_They could not know what it is like to stare at my body as they cut it, feeling pain yet knowing it would not destroy me. There were times I wanted it to destroy me, times that I myself begged darkness for an end to it. I will never forgive them for bringing me to that state._

Her skin burns against mine, and I suck savagely at her neck, tasting the blood, so bitter and so good. Her blue eyes are staring unseeing now. I spend a moment to look into them, knowing that I have killed her with my own hands and mouth.

_I wanted to kill them slowly, to make them watch themselves die as I watched myself torn apart, but I could not. Then the daughter came. Her family was monstrous in itself, but she made me no apologies._

She is no longer beautiful. Blood covers her body and soils her nightdress. I think of turning her into a ghoul, to toy with her further, but there is no point. I take the knife, slice her chest. Her corpse will lie still.

_I could not kill the child who found me, the true heir of her family's seal, and when the years went by I knew it was more than the seal keeping me bound to her. My hatred was now intermixed with desire. I wanted to take her body and make myself her master for even a moment. I wanted to give her my blood and make her what her family hated, because they were dead and I could no longer hurt them any other way._

It is done now. She is dead. There is nothing to do now but leave. I have indulged my hatred enough tonight. As I go, I turn to gaze at her a last time. This one, after all, looked very like my Integra.


End file.
